1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent semiconductor devices continue to provide larger capacity and higher integration, design rules are also ever decreasing. Such trend also appears in dynamic random-access memory devices (DRAMs), a type of memory semiconductor devices. To be operated, a DRAM device requires a capacitance above a minimum level per cell. To this end, research is on going into methods for increasing the contact area between the lower electrode of a capacitor and a dielectric film.